About You, Hiruma
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Baca ajja..


**_About You_**

.

A short fict...

A failed fict, in my fist fict in this fandom

Thank you for your review…^^

* * *

><p>H for hold…<p>

Genggaman hangat dari tangan setan. Rasanya aneh. Tercipta sensasi yang aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi, justru genggaman tangan itulah yang aku rindukan. Entah apa, beberapa kejadian tentangnya yang menggenggam tanganku membuatku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini tidak kutemukan. Tangan itu, entah kapan tangan itu akan kembali menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku ingin sosoknya ada dihadapanku. Tersenyum licik dan menggenggam erat tanganku. Membawa lari, dan berhenti di sebuah lapangan hijau yang terhampar luas. Rugby. Dia selalu bilang ingin selamanya bermain Rugby, dan membawa seseorang ke lapangan rugby… Aku ingin dia melakukan itu padaku.

I for illusion

Kadang aku melihatnya hanya sebagai ilusi yang tidak dapat kusentuh. Ilusi itu kadang selalu datang, tapi juga kadang hilang. Saat aku sadar bahwa bayangan wajahnya hanyalah ilusi, hanya menangis yang aku lakukan. Aku tahu, kalau dia sangat tidak suka saat aku menangis, tapi karena dirinya juga kan aku menangis?

R for rain

Hujan yang menyatukan aku dengannya. Hujan yang membuatku sadar bahwa dia tidak seperti setan. Hujan yang membuatku sangat yakin bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat tegar dalam hidupnya. Seorang yang selalu terlihat kuat didepan semua orang, tapi ternyata dia menangisi keluarganya di dibelakang semua orang. Hujan kadang membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dengan suaranya yang sangat keras. Tapi kadang, hujan juga yang membuatnya membuang emosi karena tidak bisa menginjak lapangan hijau. Tapi ternyata ia berpikir lagi, bahwa bermain rugby disaat hujan itu tidak buruk. Karena dia pikir, dia tidak akan pernah sakit.

U for USA

USA adalah impiannya. Satu-satunya mimpi yang sedikit lagi akan dicapainya, namun tak akan pernah dirasakannya. Membawa kami –deimon devil bats—ke USA. Melawan pesaing lain yang super tangguh, adalah mimpinya. Aku tau, dia tidak menangis saat pergi, tapi aku tau dia menangis saat dia benar-benar pergi. Tenanglah, aku akan mewujudkan sesuatu itu untukmu. Berjanjilah, untuk tersenyum.

M for message

Selalu, dan selalu pesan yang kau kirim. Tidak pernah kau melakukan sesuatu secara baik-baik. Itu sudah menjadi sifatmu. Hanya menggunakan pesan singkat itu kau dapat membuat kami kelimpungan. Tapi, aku mengetahui sesuatu, bahwa kau tak pernah membuatku seperti itu dengan pesanmu.

A for a devil

Iya. Itukan dirimu? Setan dari neraka sudah melekat di dirimu. HIRUMA, kapten tim rugby dari deimon-devil bats. Seorang Quarter back aneh dengan segala macam trik kemenangannya. Kau amat dihargai, kau amat dihormati, bahkan kau amat di takuti. Termasuk olehku.

Kau tau, apa yang membuatku sangat menykaimu? Sifatmu. Kau yang selalu menginginkan kemenangan, kau yang selalu melindungi, kau yang selalu berfikir tentang kami. Itulah sifatmu sebenarnya, yang tidak pernah kau tunjukan di hadapan orang lain, hanya padaku.

Sekarang, aku hanya bisa mengenang, aku hanya bisa mengingat, aku hanyan bisa merasakan. Tentangmu. Tentang semuanya.

Kau pergai dariku, bahkan dari kami. Jauh… Jauh sekali..

Kau mengirimi pesan kepada seluruh anggta tim untuk terus membawa deimon devil bats pada setiap kemenangan. Lalu, kau pergi. Kau tau, mereka menangis saat kau pergi…

Tapi,kenapa kau mengirmiku pesan "Aku mencintaimu…"…? Bodoh… Tentu saja aku juga sama… Aku tersenyum membaca pesan terakhirmu. Tapi, aku juga menangis karena kau pergi jauh dari hidupku.

Hiruma…

Aku mencintaimu… Selamanya…

Hiruma…

Terimakasih untuk semua perhatianmu. Aku tau, aku dan semuanya tidak mungkin terus menangisi dirimu. Kami berjanji padamu, akan membawa kemenangan untuk deimon devil bats. Aku, akan membawa mereka pada pintu kemenanagna untukmu. Jadi, tertawalah…

Buat setan disana takut padamu…

Hari ini, hujan turun… aku menggenggam poselku, yang masih kubaca pesan singkat terakhirmu… Satu tanganku menggenggam benda lain…

Ini untukmu…

Permen karet tanpa gula…

Aku tau, kau merindukan ini bukan? Aku menemukan ini di toko… Dan seolah kau berbisik, kau menginginkan ini. Aku akan berangkat ke rumah terakhir dan abadimu, untuk mengantarkan ini…

Bersenang-senanglah disana….

Hiruma, kau harus bahagia disana. Jika kau tidak merasa bahagia disini dan terus merasa sakit, maka berjanjilah kau akan bahagia disana. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan menuju padamu nanti….

* * *

><p>Hehe.. ini fict pertama aku di fandom anime… Tentu saja ini sangat aneh… Jangan ada yang baca. Itu tidak masalah… Aku gak punya banyk waktu untuk menulis semua imajinasiku. Setelah dipotong, jadi segini. Yang gak ngerti, baca baikl-baik tiap katanya yaa…<p>

Arigatou gozaimasu…^^


End file.
